


We Have An Idea

by YourLocalTheaterKid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Free Verse, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, also just a little, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTheaterKid/pseuds/YourLocalTheaterKid
Summary: The other light sides won't listen to Logan, so he seeks comfort from the only sides who do: the dark sides, aka his boyfriends.I did not know what else to title this fic.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	We Have An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot. Characters belong to Thomas Sanders.

the door slams shut

frustration, anger

_ they never listen,  _ he thinks

a sigh,

then a call, a whisper, 

and those who do listen appear

they offer support,

love, 

and reassurance 

_ It won’t be okay,  _

Deceit says,

softly, 

pressing a kiss to Logan’s lips,

inwardly cursing his ability to only tell lies

but Logan knows what he means

and he smiles,

whispers a  _ thank you  _

and Remus hugs him,

gently, 

saying,  _ They’ll listen someday, when they realize just how much they need you _

__ and Logan sighs

_ I know. But I’m afraid it will take a long time before they do.  _

__ Deceit and Remus exchange a glance

careful, 

cautious. 

Logan catches it

sharp,

observant 

_ What is it? _

__ Deceit bites his lip,

Remus seems excited, yet unsure

_ Well. . .  _

Deceit begins,

hesitantly

_ We have an idea! _

__ Remus exclaims,

unable to keep it in any longer

_ An idea? _

__ Logan asks, 

curious,

intrigued 

Deceit nods,

lacing his fingers through Logan’s

_ We think we may have a way to. . . to make them realize just how important you are.  _

__ Logan raises his eyebrows

_ Tell me more.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
